


The Wickedest Of Passions

by velvetjuns (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angsty too, HoWooz, Jihoon hates Soonyoung, Jihoon x Soonyoung, M/M, Multi Chapter, Smut, Soonhao is a topic, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonyoung hates jihoon, Woozi X Hoshi, aka this has lots of profanity, but fluff too, but jihoon usually ruins it, hanwooz is too, it almost gets soft sometimes, it's petty, jealousy owo, like there's porn, long fic, lots of explicit language, shit hits the fan but not yet, super duper mild injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/velvetjuns
Summary: “Jihoon, why do you sleep with me?” Soonyoung knew, or thought at least, that he hated him. But he didn’t understand why he slept with him most nights, or why he spoke to him so softly, nor did he know why Jihoon touched him as if he didn’t hate him at all.Petty!Soonhoon who Hate each other for petty reasons





	1. Chapter 1: Don't You Hate Me?

Chapter 1: But don’t you hate me? 

It was the middle of senior year. Soonyoung walked out of the bathroom stall, buckling his belt before he felt someone shove him into the hand dryer, slamming his shoulder hard and activating the noise of hot air blowing in the already heated bathroom. “Get the Fuck out of my way, lollipop. I have to Piss.” It was Jihoon, of course it was.

Jihoon was a senior as well, and had been terrorizing Soonyoung since their sophomore year. For valentine’s day, Soonyoung taped lollipops to everyone’s locker, but had somehow forgotten Jihoon’s. He had been the only one without a lollipop, and was upset. Ever since then, Jihoon called him ‘lollipop’ and had been a dick towards him every moment possible.

Soonyoung muttered a quick apology, lightly rubbing the side of his arm. He heard Jihoon let out a sigh about a second before he heard the sound of urine hitting marble, then he heard something bizarre. 

“Are you okay out there, lollipop? You hit the dryer hella hard. My bad I guess, I just had to fuckin’ Pee.” Soonyoung had a scarlet colored bruise, but he would be fine if it didn’t get any darker. “I’m fine,” he muttered again, starting to walk out of the bathroom before he heard the younger kid stopping him. “Wait, lollipop, let me see it.” Jihoon flushed the urinal and exited the stall, walking towards Soonyoung before he even did his pants. “Is it bruised badly or anything?” 

“I said I was fine, you didn’t even button your pants, or wash your hands, and I know you don’t care about my arm.” Soonyoung was wasting time in the bathroom letting Jihoon worry about him when Jihoon didn’t even like him. Jihoon looked Soonyoung in the eye for a second, vexed at the way Soonyoung spoke to him because Soonyoung never spoke like that to anybody, but he quickly looked down to his pants and buttoned and zipped them, turning away from the boy. “You’re right, I don’t care, I just don’t want you to snitch on me or whatever. Bye Lollipop.” 

Soonyoung left the bathroom without answering Jihoon, walking down the hallway towards the class he was nearly late to. He had barely made it a couple of feet before Jihoon walked out the bathroom and yelled his name again, this time with his pants zipped and his hands scrubbed clean. “Lollipop! What the fuck was that in the bathroom?” Soonyoung sighed before he turned around, tired of how the younger boy treated him. “That was me leaving, why?” Jihoon walked towards him and Soonyoung could tell he was mad, so he braced himself. Jihoon shoved the taller boy against a wall and lifted his sleeve up to expose the shoulder. “Because I just fucking wanted to make sure your arm was fine, dickhead. It’s bruised, go get ice.”  
Soonyoung was trembling, he was terrified of Jihoon because he was so aggressive, but usually never hurt him. Soonyoung still kept his guard up in case Jihoon chose to let this be the time he hurt him.“I don’t need ice, I said I was fine, why do you care now?” 

Jihoon glared. “I never said I cared, I just didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“Then if you don’t care can you leave me alone? I’m fine, alright?” 

Soonyoung had stopped shaking and composed himself, pulling himself out of Jihoon’s grasp and moving to stand in front of him. He had a class to be in and Jihoon was making him late. Jihoon sighed. “Fine, don’t move yet.” 

“Jihoon I have a class to be a—”

Jihoon pecked Soonyoung’s mouth before punching his bruised shoulder. “Now run before you’re late, lollipop. And don’t think I kissed you for any reason, I just know your weak ass arm hurts. Also, come over tonight. Bye” 

Jihoon quickly turned and walked away from Soonyoung as the first bell rang for classes, and Soonyoung walked dazedly down the hallway towards his AP Statistics class, trying to process what just happened. Jihoon Lee, the boy who had hated him since sophomore year, had kissed him. “That had to be a joke,” Soonyoung thought, “He’s always joking like that, he literally hates me. He was being an ass and wanted to mess with me, that’s literally it.” He had come to that final decision as we walked into Mr. Seidel’s classroom, taking the seat next to his friend Joshua Hong, who had been his friend since freshman year, and whom Soonyoung had considered his best friend. Seidel was already at the front of the room, lecturing through a powerpoint though the class had only just begun. Soonyoung opened his laptop and began taking notes, then turned to Josh to see what he’d say about Jihoon’s pity kiss. “Yo, Josh,” Soonyoung whispered as not to be a distraction to the class, “Jihoon kissed me earlier.” Josh turned to his face quickly, “Deadass?” He asked. Soonyoung nodded in response, still whispering, “Deadass. He hurt my shoulder on the dryer in the bathroom, made a whole fuss over it, then kissed me and punched my shoulder, said it was cause he knew it hurt and called me weak. It was just weird cause he never does that… but it’s whatever to be honest.” 

“That’s wild, ‘young. That’s literally the nicest thing he’s done to you in the past two years, and even then it’s still a dick move. Did you know him and Jeonghan just broke up?” Soonyoung’s eyebrows raised while he took notes, “Jihoon and Jeonghan dated in the first place? When?”  
Josh nodded, “They started dating over the summer. They went to the beach together and everything. But like last week, they had a crazy argument about something and broke up. I’m not supposed to know though so don’t say anything, but yeah.. They broke up.”  
Soonyoung turned away from his laptop again, panicked now. “So is it bad that he told me to come over later? I don’t know if he meant it but he told me to come over.” Josh looked at Soonyoung in amazement and surprise, “Doesn’t Jihoon literally hate you,” he asked, “Why would he invite you over? That’s weird.” 

“I know right? I honestly don’t know if I should even go, bro.” Soonyoung turned back to his laptop and continued typing what Seidel was saying at the front of the room.  
“I say go, just to see what the hell he wants. But text me after, and tell me what happens.” Josh turned back to his notebook and continued taking notes, leaving Soonyoung thinking for the rest of class.

For the rest of the day, Soonyoung speculated on if he’d go to Jihoon’s house or not, and if he did, what would happen. What if Jihoon didn’t actually want him to come over? What if he only invited him over to mess with him, or was playing a prank. What about that kiss? Jihoon was no doubt just trying to make him feel bad by it, but why? Hadn’t he had other methods of insulting Soonyoung over the years? What gave Jihoon the idea to kiss him? Soonyoung left school at the end of the day and thought about the kiss all the way up until he parked in front of Jihoon’s house that night.

It was 8:00 at night, and the only reason Soonyoung was at Jihoon’s house this late was because it was a Friday night. Jihoon’s parents were away for a month, leaving their son alone for the time being. Soonyoung didn’t understand why Jihoon was trying to be so nice to him lately, especially after he’d been nothing but an ass for the last 2 years. He was standing at the door of the boy’s house, debating on whether or not he would ring the bell. When Soonyoung finally rung the bell, he was ready to bolt from the door but Jihoon opened it almost immediately. “It only took you ten minutes to ring the bell, lollipop. Come on, I’m watching Marvel movies.” Soonyoung realized that he had probably heard him pull up in front of the house, but followed Jihoon into the expansive living room anyway. He felt awkward because he didn’t know what to say. Jihoon sat on a blue velvet sofa and resumed a movie that Soonyoung didn’t recognize, then he sat on the opposite side of the sofa. Jihoon offered him a bowl of popcorn and asked if Soonyoung wanted something to drink, to which Soonyoung murmured “Water”. Pulling himself off of the couch, Jihoon walked towards his kitchen, throwing the older boy a “Speak louder, I’m not gonna kill you or anything, lollipop,” over his shoulder. Soonyoung blushed, with part of his face turning red, but all of his face went blood red when he saw what Jihoon was wearing. The boy wore an oversized grey sweatshirt, underwear, and a pair of Adidas socks. His thighs looked soft from behind and Soonyoung had no clue what was going through his head. He was not, in any way, attracted to Jihoon. Despite this, his penis said otherwise. All the blood that had been in his face had scurried down between his legs, and the friction from his underwear and jeans caused Soonyoung’s breath to hitch. Jihoon came back into the living room with a glass of water and Soonyoung was almost breathless when he took it. Jihoon raised his eyebrow at him, asking “Why’s your face so red? Are you hot or something?” Soonyoung shook his head and took a shot of his water, deflecting Jihoon’s question with “No. What movie is this?” 

 

“The first Iron Man movie, you haven’t seen it?” Soonyoung shook his head again, drinking water to keep himself from sweating. His mind was running rampant looking at Jihoon, giving him thoughts of how attractive he looked, and how hot he was when he was angry, and explicit thoughts Soonyoung wished his dick didn’t like so much. And he wished that Jihoon hadn’t noticed him staring at his thighs instead of the movie. “So that’s why you’ve got a stick over there, lollipop? Cause of me? Do you like me or some shit?”

Soonyoung started to stand to leave but Jihoon blocking him from getting up made that unsuccessful. His face was the same shade as a strawberry and he was trying to figure out how to answer. “I don’t… like you.. I Don’t like you at All.. but I just.. Your thighs look good in your underwear and.. My dick just.. Yeah” Soonyoung closed his eyes to avoid having to look at Jihoon, so he didn’t see the temporary look of hurt in the boy’s eyes, but it went away fast and Jihoon’s hands moved to Soonyoung’s upper thighs, which made his eyes snap open. 

 

“Wh-What are you doing?” 

“I mean, nothing if you don’t want me to. I was going to offer you some help with your distracting hard-on so I could get back to my movie, but if you say no then I won’t.” 

Soonyoung answered before he could even think, nearly panting a “Yes, please” when Jihoon’s hands found the button of his pants. Jihoon dropped to his knees and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Soonyoung’s bottoms, pulling them to his ankles along with his underwear. The younger boy’s mouth found Soonyoung’s member, which caused him to quietly groan in relief and his hips to immediately buck, which became hindered when Jihoon held them down. His mouth moved gently and slowly; his tongue did most of the work for him, and Soonyoung could tell he knew what he was doing. While Jihoon sucked him off, his own dick began to harden at the thought of fucking the older boy, and he just had to have Soonyoung. Luckily, Soonyoung was thinking the same thing and had decided that he needed more than Jihoon’s mouth. 

“Wait.. J-Jihoon.. I.. Will you fuck me?” Soonyoung was breathing incredibly hard, trying to keep his hips from fucking into Jihoon’s mouth again. Jihoon made eye contact with the older boy and removed his mouth from Soonyoung’s dick slowly, making sure his tongue was slowest off, licking all around the tip of his shaft.“Lay on your back with your legs up; I’ll fuck you. Let me go get a condom first.” As Jihoon got up and walked upstairs to retrieve a condom, Soonyoung took his pants completely off and folded them, placing them next to him on the couch as he laid back. He was still dazed from how good Jihoon’s mouth felt when he sucked him off, and had began stroking himself slowly, whispering Jihoon’s name while he got off. When he heard the boy coming back down the stairs, he immediately laid himself back and opened his legs slightly, waiting. Jihoon came back into the living room with his underwear removed and a condom on his painfully hard boner, and lube in his hand. Soonyoung began to get himself off again as Jihoon slowly massaged lube around his hole and on his condom, the both of them groaning loudly as Jihoon ented him. 

“J-Jesus, lollipop, you’re so tight..” Soonyoung could only whine in response as Jihoon slowly thrusted into him, fucking him just as gently as his mouth had been. Leaning over, Jihoon groaned in Soonyoung’s ear as he began fucking faster into him, making Soonyoung whine louder out his name.“J-Jihoon.. J—Daddy—” Jihoon fucked harder into Soonyoung once he heard this, groaning louder in his ear and eventually biting his teeth into the boy’s shoulder to quiet himself as he came closer to cumming. “I’m… close, Soonyoung..” Jihoon continued to fuck into him as Soonyoung stroked himself, nearing orgasm as well. “I-I-I’m close too-” Soonyoung was breathless as he felt Jihoon fill the condom inside of him, whining from the feeling of emptiness when he pulled out. Jihoon took his own hand and starting teasing the head of Soonyoung’s member, which was enough to make him fuck into his hand as he came, moaning Jihoon’s name again as he made a small mess on the boy’s hand, which Jihoon sucked clean from his fingers. Soonyoung’s vision was blurry and he was out of breath as he attempted to compose himself. Jihoon took off his condom and tied it, making sure the mess stayed contained within it. Soonyoung had only begun to register what just happened, but Jihoon interrupted him in the middle of his confusion. 

“Before I go trash this condom, I don’t like you at all either, lollipop, but whenever you want to come over.. Just text me first.” 

Soonyoung nodded dazedly in acknowledgement to his statement while Jihoon walked away, carrying the tied mess towards the kitchen trash can, and Soonyoung admired how cute his bare bottom was from afar before scolding himself for doing so. He put his underwear back on and sat on Jihoon’s couch properly again, taking a sip of his water when the smaller boy returned with his underwear on as well. 

“Oh, finally I can get back to my movie. Want more popcorn, lollipop?”


	2. Hypotheticals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal school day but not really

Chapter 2: Hypotheticals

The next morning, Jihoon came down the steps groggily, wearing an open pajama top with matching bottoms rather than the outfit he sported the night before. He stepped into the living room and stretched, scowling at Soonyoung when he saw him on the couch. “What the fuck lollipop; why are you on my couch?” Jihoon aggressively yawned at the older boy, still not completely awake.   
“Cause you invited me over last night, dickhead. We watched movies and uh— I’m sure you’ll remember in a couple minutes or whatever.” Soonyoung told him, unsure of how to tell Jihoon that they hooked up the night before. He kind of shrugged as he began putting his legs into his jeans, feeling awkward for getting dressed while Jihoon was watching him.

“I remember. We fucked. Are you expecting breakfast or something? I have cereal.” Soonyoung stood and pulled his jeans up, zipping and buttoning them before looking in Jihoon’s face, who still looked exhausted and… not like himself, to tell the truth. His face seemed softer and he looked worn down, as if he had been crying. He didn’t look so angry at the world as he usually did. 

“What kind of cereal?” Soonyoung asked, not mentioning Jihoon’s state at that moment. “Uh.. Corn Flakes, Honey Nut Cheerios, and Frosted Flakes. I don’t know how picky you are so.. Whatever I guess.” Jihoon stretched his arms into the air, yawning, and Soonyoung turned over the options, debating if he wanted to stay in Jihoon’s presence any longer than he had to. He really didn’t. “I’ll just go home, I smell bad and need a shower,” Soonyoung finally answered, making the excuse on the spot so that he wouldn’t seem rude. 

“You could shower here, but okay. Thanks for coming over, lollipop; I hope you enjoyed your time here. If you ever want to call me daddy again or just want to come hang, text me.”Jihoon grinned at the way his statement made Soonyoung stammer as he turned around and opened a cabinet and removed a box of Corn Flakes from it. “I— I- okay. I had fun, thanks Jihoon. I’ll see you Monday.” Soonyoung grabbed his phone and car keys off of the coffee table and walked towards the front door, making sure he had all of his things before he left.

Before he started driving, Soonyoung texted Josh, alerting him that he’d be coming over later that day. Josh answered him letting him know that he had people over his house, and that he’d rather go over to Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung agreed to pick him up after he showered, and began making his journey home, replaying the events of the night before while he drove. 

After Soonyoung left, Jihoon sat at his kitchen counter eating Corn Flakes, eyeing his phone but not picking it up. He felt guilty for fucking Soonyoung but at the same time, he didn’t. He mainly felt guilty because of Jeonghan, but he shouldn’t have felt guilty because Jeonghan wasn’t his boyfriend anymore. Jeonghan had a crush on someone else at school, a junior named Mingyu. That’s how they started fighting in the first place. 

_“So you like Mingyu? Does this mean you don’t want me anymore? That you want to break up?” Jihoon was pacing across his living room, walking circles around Hannie, who was sitting on the couch._

_“No, that’s really not what it means at all. I love you, Ji, I just thought it would be better of me to tell you how I felt about him rather than keeping a secret from you. Why are you so upset over this, Ji? Please sit down.”_

_“I can’t sit down, Hannie, I’m upset! When your boyfriend basically tells you that he doesn’t want you anymore, you try sitting down!.” Jihoon threw his arms into the air with his last statement, finally coming to a stop in front of Jeonghan, his face a splotchy red and one of his hands massaging his own scalp while the other hung at his side. “I- talk to me, please. Do you really not want me anymore?”_  
`  
Jeonghan gripped the pillow he was holding and looked into Jihoon’s eyes, “Of course I want you, Jihoon. I love being with you, I love you. I’m not going anywhere, I’m not having anything with Mingyu. At all. I have feelings for him, I do. But that’s as far as it’s going, do you understand that?” His eyes searched Jihoon’s, looking for something other than hurt and confusion within them. Jihoon didn’t understand; if Jeonghan loved him then how could he have feelings for someone else? It scared him and he couldn’t handle the thought of Jeonghan leaving him for Mingyu. 

_“I- I don’t understand it, Hannie. I don’t get it and I don’t know what to say.. How could you have feelings for someone else? I don’t understand” Jihoon started walking circles around the couch again, tears starting to fall from his eyes. “I don’t know I can’t do it I can’t, Jeonghan. I can’t do it.” Jihoon was beginning to get scared, possessive, and angry all at once, “Jeonghan it’s just supposed to be me and you. You’re mine and I’m yours, remember? That’s how it’s supposed to be.” He sat on the floor with his face in his hands, groaning. “I don’t know, Hannie…”_

_Jeonghan sighed; he thought the whole situation had gotten so bad and Jihoon got so upset over stuff like this so fast and he couldn’t handle it anymore. This was the straw that broke the camel’s back but in reality this was the moment that broke Jeonghan’s heart._

_“Ji.. if you can’t handle me having a small crush on Mingyu then I don’t know if I can handle being in a relationship anymore…” Jeonghan buried his face in the pillow he held before Jihoon could see him cry._

_“I don’t know if I can handle being in a relationship now, either. Not with this, at least. I- please leave, Jeonghan. We’re not in a relationship as of now. Leave please.” Jihoon stood in front of the couch again, directing his hand towards the front door. Jeonghan nodded slowly and placed the pillow he held aside. Standing, he walked steadily towards Jihoon and wrapped his arms around him; not really giving Jihoon a hug but embracing him one more time before he left. Jihoon didn’t reciprocate the embrace._

Forgetting about the unfinished bowl of cereal in front of him, Jihoon stood and went back upstairs to his room, taking his phone and a bottle of his parents’ whiskey with him. He didn’t care that he had never drank before, he didn’t care that it was 9:45 in the morning, and he didn’t care that his parents might notice it when they got back from their vacation. He just cared about muting his feelings; he didn’t want them. 

The rest of the weekend passed by smoothly. Instead of drinking, Jihoon texted Wonu and invited him over, his exact words being “please come over b4 i do something stupid man”, Josh spent the weekend at Soonyoung’s house, the both of them working on work for their Calculus class and spending time with Soonyoung’s sister, and Soonyoung spent his weekend thinking about the night he spent at Jihoon’s house. 

When Soonyoung went to school on Monday, he did everything in his power to avoid Jihoon, not because he didn’t want to be ridiculed for what happened Friday night, but because he didn’t want to see him and go soft and stupid around him. But honestly, he avoided him for what happened on Friday night, too. It wasn’t hard to avoid the boy, though. Jihoon was spending his school day avoiding everyone else except Wonu and Chan, but even then he wasn’t spending that much time with them. He skipped all his classes, kept his headphones in, and spoke to no one all day, hiding outside behind the school bushes so that no teachers could find him. Hopefully Wonu had weed with him today because Jihoon bought wraps with him and he was so overwhelmed with his emotions that he just needed to get high. While Jihoon was skipping his classes, Soonyoung sat in his, thinking about Jihoon and how he felt about him, deciding to see what his friends would say during lunch. 

“Guys… What if I have feelings for Jihoon? I don’t think I do or anything, but what if I did? Would y’all be mad?” Soonyoung inquired, his mouth working to get the remnants of pringles out of his teeth while he looked at the members of his lunch table, hoping for an answer he knew he wouldn’t get. Josh was across from him copying Spanish homework from someone, while Seungkwan and Minghao ate and scrolled through Hao’s feed. Hansol sat besides Soonyoung, drawing something in his sketchbook. He shrugged at Soonyoung’s question. “I wouldn’t care.”   
Minghao didn’t look up from his phone when he answered, “Yeah, we’d be mad. He’s an asshole who doesn’t like you, why would you have feelings for him?” He locked his phone and looked into Soonyoung’s eyes to make his point, “Liking Lee Jihoon, the boy who doesn’t like you, is really dumb.” Soonyoung looked down at his shoes, nodding. He knew Minghao was right, it was dumb to like Jihoon, but he was almost sure this new fondness he had for him was more than it seemed. 

“Hao, did you have to be that harsh? You couldn’t have said that in any nicer way?” Seungkwan lightly hit the back of Hao’s head, not angry with him, but upset that Minghao chose to be so mean to Soonyoung over a simple question. Seungkwan turned back to face Soonyoung, his eyes searching for the words he was about to say. 

“But you know he’s right, right? If you like Jihoon, you’ll get hurt. I— We,” He gestured around the table, “don’t want to see you get hurt by him. But I wouldn’t be mad at you or anything.” Soonyoung nodded, still looking down because he knew that what everyone was right. Liking Jihoon would hurt him because there was no way that Jihoon would like him back and he knew it. He looked back up at everyone, noticing Minghao’s stone expression. 

“Yeah, you’re right. It’d be pointless to like him. It’d be like..having a crush on Minghao except Hao doesn’t hate me.” Everyone chuckled at what he said, laughing for a reason that Soonyoung didn’t know about. Minghao laughed because he sure as hell didn’t hate Soonyoung. Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Josh laughed because they too, knew that Hao was far from hating him. Soonyoung laughed because he thought his joke was funny, and Hansol didn’t know why everyone was laughing, he just kept doodling in his sketchbook. 

 

Meanwhile, Jihoon, Wonu, and Chan passed a joint around between the three of them behind a few bushes on the school common grounds. Jihoon was skipping his gym class and had convinced Wonu and Chan to come smoke since it was their   
\lunch period. Jihoon passed the joint to Chan, his high making him feel agitated and suffocated. 

“Guys what if-” Wonu interrupted Jihoon before he could say anything, “If you say anything about Jeonghan, I’m leaving and taking the weed and Chan with me. Chan nodded, not even paying attention to what Wonu said but still agreeing with him nonetheless. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything about Jeonghan,” Ji shot at Wonu, “I was going to ask what if Soonyoung has feelings for me… I- I don’t think I want to do that to him… not with this current situation. Sure I don’t treat him the best but I wouldn’t want to do that to him.” Jihoon ran his hands through his hair and locked his fingers there in a sign of stress and guilt. Wonu rolled his eyes, “So you can fuck Soonyoung as a rebound and treat him like shit whenever you want but you can’t let him have feelings for you? Okay Jihoon.” Wonu took a long drag of the joint that he now held between his fingers and handed it back to Jihoon, “This is your last hit; you’re high to the point where you’re getting irritating and I’m not fucking with it, Ji.” Jihoon scowled at Wonu as he snatched the lit blunt from him and took a deep inhale, making sure to blow most of the smoke into the taller boy’s face. He passed the joint back to Chan and stood, taking his book bag with him. 

“I’m not fucking Soonyoung as a rebound. I know what I’m doing, Wonu.” Jihoon pushed a bush aside and left, going back into the school building and sitting outside of his next class 15 minutes before the next bell rang. He took his phone from his pocket, hoping for any type of communication from Jeonghan, which made him nearly throw it from the lack of any messages from anyone, let alone Hannie. Instead of throwing his phone, Jihoon opened his text messages and texted Soonyoung, inviting him over for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this took two months !! i promise the next one shouldn't take as long oops   
> \- mingyuwus on ig

**Author's Note:**

> I Promise this isn't a standalone thing even though it seems like it please bear with me
> 
> pls find me on instagram @mingyuwus


End file.
